inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
InuYasha Wiki:Image policy
This is the policy for image uploads. General notes Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. For example one or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. Re-uploads When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images (see exception below). Always upload new images under a new filename. Uploading images over top of other images messes up the image page's history and makes it hard to discern between images with proper tagging, and images without tagging that were uploaded over top of images that had proper tagging resulting in an irrelevant rationale being left on the page. The only case where you should make use of the re-upload feature is when you are uploading a better quality image of the same image (same media, same episode/chapter, same scene/page, same basic frame of the episode/manga) overtop of another. Image origins We only allow official images to be uploaded. Images directly from the anime and manga should only be used. And of course game images for game stuff. Any manga images must be from the official translated copies by Viz Media or the original Japanese scans. Any manga scans with fan translations will be deleted unconditionally. Fan drawn images, fan colorings, and other images that have been edited (other than for simple resizing or cropping), will all be deleted unconditionally, UNLESS they are for exclusive use on a contributor's user page in compliance with the InuYasha Wiki's user image policy. Other exceptions may be made on a case-by-case basis, pending administrator consensus. Image quality For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with till someone uploads an image to replace it. However there are some quality things, like .gif images, which we delete immediately. A short list of quality notes: * Never upload .gif images, and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. We do not need animations, and the .gif format does not handle quality properly. It has a limited color depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format it loses a large amount of quality. We also prefer .png images over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. * Use a good filename. We have for images uploaded with bad filenames. Do not use a semi-colon in the filename. Do not use macrons (ō, ū, etc.) in the filename either. * Avoid widescreen shots. Widescreen images sometimes contain black bars, and more importantly the large width of the images disrupts the visibility of thumbnails by increasing the amount of empty space. It's best to clip the image down to what you are actually depicting. * Avoid watermarks. If an image is watermarked by a TV Station, then we may just tag it with . However if the image you upload is watermarked by another website we will likely delete it right away. * Avoid subtitles and translations made by scanalation groups. When clipping from manga it's best to use the raws, and for anime either use the raw, or use a frame where there is no subtitle, or use a group that uses soft subtitles and formats like .mkv. Subtitles and the edits made by scanalation groups ruin the image, reduces it's originality, and also incorporates a fuzzy copyright issue that technically makes those images illegal. * If an anime image poorly represents a scene, a manga image should be used in its place if available. Also, colored manga images without text, are preferable to anime images unless they disrupt the flow of the page. Legal tagging :Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. :The copyright and rights to InuYasha images ALWAYS remain with the creators of the series and their licensors, be that Takahashi, Shogakukan, Madman Entertainment, or Viz. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a raw, scan them in yourself, capture them from a scanalation or fansub, or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. :That being said, it is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. :Also remember that these are about InuYasha series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyways. Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information and rationales. To tag images make use of the template. All images lacking this template may be tagged for deletion using . Understand that images used in articles always have preference to properly tagged images. This means that if you upload an image without any licensing with the fair use template, and there is already an image that exists that does have licensing, that other image will always be preferred even if it is of extremely poor quality and you uploaded one of good quality. Under fair use laws it is better to use smaller portions of something. However we are only dealing with single frames of large videos. And small clippings out of manga. So as long as you clip manga images down to the actual thing you are trying to get an image of, and don't upload videos (we don't even have the facilities for, or permit this anyways), it's not something you need to worry about. In fact we prefer that images get uploaded with the highest quality you can get ahold of. MediaWiki handles thumbnails on its own, so we don't need to worry about file sizes. Userpages See the User image policy for more information of how to use images on a user page. Placement in articles When placing an image inside of an article, try to avoid px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|, alternating between the two when articles use more than one image. Using px sizes makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox. Because the InuYasha Wiki uses source mode, our images are able to be more uniformly placed. When adding the of the file, separated by a space. For infobox images, we always use an image depicting the character's most common appearance. Basically for Kagome we prefer an image of her in her junior high uniform, and for Sesshōmaru we prefer an image of him in his human form because that is the primary appearance we see of him in the show.